Hunter
by Jade Starlight
Summary: Relena and Hilde decide to start over...
1. Default Chapter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Prologue  
  
Relena Dorlain quietly slipped out of her bed, careful not to creak too loud.   
She crept over to her bedroom door and peaked out into the dark hallway. When it was   
clear, she shut the door again and walked back across her floor to the glass doors to   
her balcony. She carefully opened them to avoid any noise. Then she walked to her   
closet and grabbed a duffle bag full of supplies, and a piece of paper. She set the   
piece of paper on her vanity before walking onto her balcony.   
Ever so carefully, she slung the bag onto her shoulder and climbed onto the   
balcony railing, turning her body slowly so that her front now faced the mansion again.   
She began climbing down the wall, using the growing vines as her ladder. She jumped to   
the ground about five feet from it, landing gracefully on the dew-covered grass. She   
scrambled over behind the large oak tree a few feet away, ducking into the shadows.   
Her cerulean blue eyes searched the perimeters of the mansion's gates, looking for guards.   
When she didn't see anyone she darted to the gate, sprinting along side it to the entrance,   
and slipping out into the dark night. When she was almost out of the Peacecraft mansion's   
grounds, she slowed down and turned, coming to a stop.  
Goodbye Relena. After this night you shall never exist again, she thought.  
She ran into the cover of the forest, disappearing forever.  



	2. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter One: To Take A Chance On Life Again  
  
Hilde Schbeicker drummed her fingers on the table at a small diner in New Port City.   
Her violet eyes searched outside for a familiar figure, but she frowned when she saw no one.  
"Damn it Relena, hurry up!" she whispered to herself. It was well past midnight, and   
she'd been sitting there for forty-five minutes, waiting as patiently as was possible for her.   
She ran a jittery hand through her short, bluish hair, and sighed heavily. She was so   
concentrated on outside that she never noticed a long, honey haired girl sit in her booth.  
"Sorry it took so long, Hilde," Relena said, setting her bag next to her. She pulled off   
her black leather coat and set it down on top of the bag.  
"Sorry? You have no idea how nervous and worried I've been sitting here. I thought   
maybe they caught you, or some assassin killed you!" Hilde screamed to her friend. Relena almost   
smiled.  
"You thought that my brother, Noin, or the boys found me? Hilde, they don't even know   
I've left yet, and by the time they find out, we'll be gone, impossible to find."  
"You mean the Perfect Soldier didn't even hear you?" Hilde asked, now more calmed. She   
raised a brow, interested in what Relena did exactly.  
"Nope. They're all sleeping like babies as we speak."  
"And how do you know this?"  
"I slipped five powerful sleeping pills into their drinks at dinner. And the best part   
is that they don't even start to kick in until four hours later, so everyone's already asleep by   
then anyway!"   
"You are so bad, girl!" Hilde replied, giggling. Relena started giggling too, and before   
long they were in hysteric fits of laughter, each picturing the household in a peaceful slumber.  
"Ah, Miss Schbeicker and Miss Dorlain, how are we this evening?" a raspy, deep voice said.   
They turned to see an old man with long white hair, weird glasses, and a mechanical hand.  
"Hello Dr. J, it's nice to see you again," Relena said. She scooted over so he could sit   
with them.  
"So, this is the famous Dr. J huh? The one who started the legacy of the Gundams," Hilde   
commented. Dr. J smiled at her comment, but shook his head.  
"No my dear. I am but one of the team of five who started it, and thank you for the   
compliment." He glanced at both the girls, his face becoming serious. "Are you ready? Once you   
leave, that's it. You can never turn back."  
"We understand that, sir. We're as prepared as we'll ever be," Hilde answered.  
"Very well, we shall be on our way then. Follow me." He led them out of the restaurant   
and into a black limo, heading for a local airport. Hilde and Relena looked at their lives, and   
prepared to face a new one.   
  
  
Millardo, as he was going by now, stumbled out of bed and threw on a white t-shirt with   
his boxers. Rubbing his eyes, he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Five minutes   
later he was back by his bed, attempting to gently wake his wife, Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft.  
"Lucrezia, hunny, it's time to get up. We have work to do at Preventers Headquarters,   
and if we're late, Lieutenant Une won't be too thrilled."  
"Oh, fine. I guess I'll move then. But I'm so tired." She yawned and rubbed her sleepy   
eyes. "What time is it?"  
"It's noon-NOON!" Millardo's eyes were popping out of his head as he read the numbers on   
his clock. Noin was out of bed and running around, throwing on her clothes.  
"Millardo! Get Dressed!" she screamed, throwing his uniform at him. He quickly got   
dressed, and they dashed out of their bedroom door and barged into Duo Maxwell's room  
"Duo, get up! We're four hours late for work!" Millardo demanded, grabbing the young   
pilot's braid. Duo's eyes flashed open as he jumped up.  
"OW! THAT HURT!" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Wait, what time is it?"  
"It's noon, you braided dummy, not get moving, and then meet us downstairs!" Noin and   
Millardo marched out of the hall and went from room to room, waking the other pilots up to leave.   
"Wait a second, Millardo. Why didn't we get up? And why am I still sleepy?" Noin said,   
stopping in her tracks. Millardo stopped too, to ponder this. Then a light went off in he and   
Noin's heads, and like lightening they were down the hall and in Relena's room, only to be   
greeted by Heero Yuy.  
"Where is she?" Millardo growled. Heero handed him a piece of paper, and walked out of   
the room. The note read:  
  
  
To Millardo, Noin, Heero, and the others:  
By the time you read this and realize I'm gone, I will be well hidden, and there is no   
possible way to track me or find me. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but it was the only way   
could I lead the life I wish to have.   
Millardo, I ask that you take my spot in the Earth Sphere, and please continue the   
pacifist ways of our father. Noin, please help him in this, and watch over him. I love you both with all my heart. Tell the Gundam pilots I shall miss them greatly, and I'm sorry that I deserted all of you. Don't fear anything. I'll be in good hands.  
Love Always,  
Relena Dorlain  
  
P.S. Tell Duo Hilde sends her love, and that she has decided to join me in this quest.  
  
  
"RELENA!!!" Millardo screamed as loud as he could. He rushed into the hall and down the   
stairs, where the others were waiting. Noin was at his heels.  
"Where is he?!"   
"Heero? He already left for Preventers. What's wrong?" Duo asked.   
"I'll fill you in when we get to headquarters."  
Heero went back into the house when everyone was gone. He walked into Relena's room,   
searching for something. When he found the brown teddy bear, he pulled it off of the shelf, and a piece of paper dangled from the bow.  
"Hm." Heero unfolded it and began reading.  
  
  
Heero,  
How do I begin? I hope you understand why I've left, first of all. Please don't hate me,   
if that's even possible for you. To feel, I mean. I know that sounds cold, but that's what I   
get from you all the time. Coldness. Being pushed away. I do know you will attempt to track   
me down, but it won't happen. I am with the best of the best now, as well as Hilde, and we won't   
be found unless we want to.   
Secondly, I want to tell you how I feel. Heero, I've loved you since the first time I   
saw you on the beach. At first I thought it was a schoolgirl crush. I mean, how could anyone   
my age then have fallen in love, true love. But after the first time I almost lost you, when   
you fell out of the hospital, I knew it was true. And I'd hoped that one day you would return   
the feelings, but I guess that was wishful thinking on my part. Well, I suppose that's all I can   
truly say about that issue.  
And last, the bear. If I know you well enough, you're probably wondering why I left it.   
I probably will too, when I'm lonely a few months from now. Well, it is a part of my soon to be   
past, and I have to let that go. That means you as well. Don't worry any, because one day I   
might return, although you will not know it's me until I hint it. I must part now, my Perfect   
Soldier, but I'll always be in your heart, as you are in mine.  
Love Always and forever,  
Relena Dorlain.  
  
  
Heero folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. Then he walked onto the balcony,   
looking out into the sunny day.  
"Relena," he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. He jumped down and disappeared.   



	3. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter Two: Want To Be A Hunter Again  
  
Liz Evans and Piper Rhodes sat and reminisced about the old days.  
"Do you remember when we first met?" Liz asked. Piper smiled.  
"Yep. I was on Libra, stealing data for the Gundam pilots, and you were locked   
away in a room on the ship. I went in there, and found you instead of an escape. We   
started talking, and we've been friends ever since." Piper's dark blue eyes danced with   
amusement, as did Liz's cerulean blue eyes. They giggled and giggled, hardly breathing   
in between.  
"It's nice to hear you two laughing," Dr. J said as he sat next to the two girls.   
They controlled themselves, and directed their attention to the newcomer.  
"That's how we were when we met you a year ago. In hysterical fits of laughter   
sitting in a restaurant at two in the morning," Liz said. She pulled her shoulder length,   
chocolate brown colored hair into a low ponytail.   
"I can't believe it's been one year already," Piper said. Everyone quit smiling,   
lost in his or her own thoughts.  
"I remember when we decided to do this," Liz said.  
  
*Flashback*  
Relena trudged up the stairs and into her room. It was ten thirty in the evening,   
and she had just gotten back from another peace meeting on the L1 Colony. She sighed   
heavily as she saw the pile of papers on her table.  
"Why me?" she mumbled. Sighing greatly, she began sifting through the papers,   
reading each one. "Let's see, some invitations, peace treaties, arguments, and yay, more   
requests for assistance in the colonies." She was so wrapped up in her work that she   
didn't realize someone had entered.  
"Hey Lena!" Hilde said. Relena nearly hit the ceiling.  
"Hilde? Hey!" The two hugged each other furiously.  
"What's going on? More work?" Hilde asked, nodding toward the piles. Relena   
nodded and dropped onto the floor, bringing her knees up to rest her arms and chin on.   
Hilde joined her.  
"I'm so tired of this, Hilde. It's becoming too much for me to handle. All I do is   
work, work, and work! I have no free time to do what I want!"  
"Well, if it's that bad, then why not leave. Start over again, Relena. A kid   
shouldn't have to do this stuff."  
"And how do I do that?"  
"Oh I don't know, contact Dr. J maybe? After all he is the one who gave Heero a   
new name and identity. Maybe he would for you as well."  
"You know Hilde, that just might be possible. But how can we find out where to   
contact him?"  
"I bet Heero knows." Hilde sighed as she thought of trying to ask him.  
"He won't tell us." Relena sighed, and then she got another idea.  
"I know! I could go back to the spot where I was when I met him, and look for   
him."  
"I hope it works," Hilde said. Relena looked at her and smiled.  
"You know what, I'd really appreciate it if you would accompany me when I   
leave."  
"Relena, I-"  
"Hilde, I know how you feel. You think that if you leave, Duo may actually come   
around, and you won't be here for it. You'll miss the opportunity of a lifetime. I feel that   
way about Heero, but Hilde, they haven't shown any affection so far, and they may never   
do so, so we should just leave, and maybe come back in a few years to see if they   
changed."   
Hilde sat there, thinking about Relena's words, and then she nodded. "Fine, I'll   
do it Relena. After all, I can't wait around forever."  
*End Flashback*   
  
"Yep, those were the good days," Liz said. Piper nodded in agreement.  
"So Dr. J, why did you come here?" Piper asked, taking her mind off of those   
memories.  
"I have a mission for you both. Here it is," he replied, handing them each a piece   
of paper. "I must be going now. I'll see you in three days." He got up and left the two   
girls smiling.  
"Time to go back home," Liz said. "Only this time I go as a protector, not as the   
protected."  
"And not as a Diplomat either," Piper added.  
"Yes, no more Vice Foreign Minister." The girls headed to their apartment to   
prepare for the party.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter Three: Look What The Cat's Brought In  
  
Heero sat at a table in the corner of the ballroom. He watched people young and   
old dancing without worries.  
Their life is so simple. They have no idea what goes on right under their noses,   
he thought.   
"Hey Heero, how's it going?" Duo asked, adding a sigh. He sat at the other chair,   
also observing the carefree people.  
"Did you find anything suspicious?" Heero asked, dodging the question. The   
braided pilot shook his head and rested his chin on his hands.  
"I'm afraid not." Duo sighed again, this time more sad. "Look at them. One year   
ago today the most important girl in the world disappeared, and what do they do? Dance   
and party like it's not a big deal!"  
"Well, it isn't really." Heero stood up to leave, but Duo stopped him.  
"You can't keep shoving your feelings away, man. It's not healthy, and it will   
destroy you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. And Duo? Try taking your own   
advice." Heero walked away, oblivious to a set of eyes watching him.  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he sat with Duo, watching Heero hide in the shadows.  
"No luck, huh? I wish we could do something," he said. Duo nodded.  
"I know, but he wouldn't let us even if we could. He thinks it's all his fault   
Relena left."  
"There's more to it, Duo. I can see it. I just wish he'd talk about it, that's all."  
"Yeah, well-" Duo stopped talking when he looked at the grand staircase where   
everyone was entering.  
"Duo, what is it?" Quatre followed his gaze. Apparently everyone else saw as   
well, for it was completely silent now.   
"Wow, look at those girls!" Duo exclaimed. At the top of the stairs were two   
teenaged girls. One had short light brown hair and beautiful violet eyes. She wore a dark   
purple dress that hugged her figure. The dress had a deep v-neck and a slit up the side.   
The straps were thin and hardly noticeable.  
The other girl had chocolate brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a light   
blue dress that also hugged her figure. It had one slit that came to about mid-thigh, and it   
was a tube top dress.  
  
  
Piper smiled sweetly when she saw Duo staring at her. She looked right at him   
when she came to the floor. Liz was right behind her.  
"Time to get to work. See you soon," she said, walking towards Duo. The music   
had begun again, and everyone was whispering about the two new arrivals.  
  
  
Liz saw her objective and started to approach him, but Millardo Peacecraft   
intercepted her.  
"Good evening miss. May I have your name?" he said, bowing. She curtsied   
elegantly, and flashed him her best smile.  
"I am Liz Evans, Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft. I am at your service."  
"I don't think I've ever seen you before. Tell me, do you have family that works   
in Preventers? Or perhaps the Earth Sphere?"  
"Why yes, I do, sir." She flashed him another good smile.  
"Millardo, who is this charming girl?" Lucrezia Noin asked as she joined them.  
"I am Liz Evans, Mrs. Peacecraft."  
"Tell me, do we know you? You seem familiar to me," Noin said. She inspected   
the young lady, but she couldn't place her.  
"As I was telling Mr. Peacecraft, I have family that works in the ESUN and the   
Preventers."  
"Really? Do we know them?"  
"Yes."  
"What are their names?"   
"I'm sorry, but I cannot share that information with you at the moment. Excuse   
me." Liz bowed, and left the two in confusion. She headed towards the hall, where she   
saw an old friend disappear to.  
  
  
Heero turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He almost gawked   
when he saw that girl there.  
She seems so familiar. Why can't I place her? He continued to walk, ignoring   
the butterflies in his stomach.  
"Excuse me, are you Heero Yuy?" the girl asked. He spun around to face her.  
"Yes. Who are you?" She walked up to him and curtsied.  
"My name is Liz Evans." She smiled at him. He just stared at her.  
"How did you know who I was?" he asked, growing suspicious. She almost   
started laughing.  
"I know quite a bit about you, Heero. Shall we sit and talk? Or would you rather   
stand there all day, trying to think of how to complete your mission." Heero's eyes went   
wide.  
How does she know? He led her to a bench in the hall.  
"Talk," he ordered.  
"Very well. Where do I begin? Oh yes, how about your inability to kill Relena   
Dorlain?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Mr. Yuy, I believe you do. I remember that very well. She found out who you   
were from Dr. J, and she came to you when you were leaving St. Gabriel's. Instead of   
running from your threats though, she stayed, and asked you to join her at the school   
dance. Am I right so far?"  
"Yes." How does she know this! He was screaming inside at this girl.  
"Then I believe she told you she was on your side, which came as a shock to you.   
You also saved her from falling debris when the school was attacked, and then you tried   
once again to kill her, but could not."  
"I could have, but I didn't want to. It would've spoiled my mission." The girl   
started laughing, but it wasn't genuine. There was anger hidden in it.  
"So very like you Heero. Always worrying about your missions, and nothing   
else." He saw her eyes turn dark, pain in them. "Not even those who care for you."  
"Relena was a symbol for peace. That's all she stood for to me. She was strong,   
and she never gave up. She gave others strength when they had none. She helped me."  
"Relena strong? Relena was weak, and so were her ideals. She was always being   
rescued, she never fought for herself. I think I am glad she's gone!" Heero fumed at her   
words, though he didn't show it. He simply got up and started leaving.  
"Did I upset you, Heero?" she asked mockingly. He turned around, and she   
gasped at what she saw. His eyes held anger, sadness, and pain. A tear trickled down his   
cheek, glistening in the dim light.  
"I think it would be best if we didn't talk anymore."  
"What will you do if I keep talking?"  
"I will kill you." The girl smiled genuinely at his words. Her eyes filled with   
love and happiness.  
"I haven't heard that in a while. It's good to hear."  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, I-" she stopped when she heard the doors fly open. A man in a tux was   
darting passed Liz and Heero, heading down the hall. A couple of seconds later Piper   
appeared.  
"He's the one Liz! He's the assassin!" she screamed, pointing to him. Heero   
looked puzzled, and then the other four pilots came barging through the doors.  
"Is Millardo alright?" Liz asked.   
"Yeah. The assassin missed because someone pushed him out of the way." Piper   
pulled out a gun from her purse. Liz did so as well.  
"Alright, let's go." The girls started running, but the five pilots stopped them.  
"Leave this to us," Heero said.  
"Sorry Heero, but this is our mission. Now move," Liz commanded. She glared   
at him as he stood his ground.  
"This is no job for girls," Wufei hissed. He received a glare form Piper.  
"We were assigned this mission, now move!" Liz punched Heero while he was   
off guard. Then she broke into a run, Piper right behind her.  
"Should we go after them?" Duo asked. Heero nodded.  
"And get the assassin." The five broke out into a run, heading out into the garden.  
  
  
Liz crept silently in the shadows, spying the assassin. He was too busy searching   
for an escape route to notice her. She stepped into the clearing, gun pointed straight at   
his chest.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to plan ahead of time?" she asked.  
"Who are you?"  
"The name's Liz Evans, and this is my partner, Piper." Piper stepped out behind   
him, covering his back. He had nowhere to run.  
"Well, nice job ladies. We'll take it from here," Heero said, stepping into view.   
He held a gun to Liz, as Duo held one to Piper. The other three guarded the assassin.  
"Heero, you don't know what you're doing! Leave him to us!" Liz pleaded, never   
lowering her gun. He shook his head.  
"I don't care who gave you orders, ladies, we aren't handing him over to you,"   
Duo said. He took the gun from Piper, as Heero did from Liz. She attempted to   
approach him, but he held his gun to her face.  
"This is so comforting. I almost feel at home," she said, half sarcastic and half   
serious. The gun didn't faze her at all. Heero was perplexed.  
"You're pretty brave, Liz. Only one person ever defied me at gun point."   
"And only one person always will," she said.  
"What do you-" he stopped, thrown off track. She could see in his eyes that he   
knew.  
"That's right Heero, I'm home. Well, sort of." He lowered his gun, in shock.  
"Lena, you spoiled the mission! We weren't supposed to tell!" Piper said. She   
laughed again.  
"You might as well reveal yourself too, Hilde." The five pilots were utterly   
confused now.  
"Relena? And Hilde?" Duo stuttered. Everyone was so caught up in this news   
that they didn't realize that the assassin had disappeared.  
"That's right, but there's no time to explain right now. We have to complete our-   
Where is he?!" Relena/Liz cursed. Hilde/Piper looked at her and nodded.  
"Sorry," they said, before punching Duo and Heero, grabbing their guns, and   
taking off again. The boys snapped out of it and followed.  
  
  
Relena and Hilde sprinted up the stairs to the second floor. Quietly they entered   
another stairway that led to the roof. When they got there, they ducked behind some   
vents and windows rising up from the floor.  
"On three. One, two, three!" The girls jumped out, and met the assassin, but they   
also met some of his friends.  
"Surprise girls. Get them!" The group of seven guys charged at the girls, who   
stood their ground, prepared to fight.  
"Bring it on, boys!" Relena said. The first guy stopped in front of her and smiled.   
He was much bigger than she, but that didn't scare her. He punched, and she dodged it,   
kicking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground. She didn't notice the guy   
behind her, preparing to hit her.  
  
  
Hilde was too late. There was no way she could warn Relena now. She punched   
a guy, sending him into the wall, and turned to brace herself for a ram from another, but it   
never came. Duo had tackled him from behind, saving her.  
"Hey Hilde," he said, smiling. She smiled back, and turned to find Relena. The   
other boys had joined them now.  
  
  
Heero jumped onto the guy's back, sending them both crashing to the ground. He   
looked up and saw Relena, staring at him.  
"Once again I am saved," she muttered in annoyance. She helped him up, and   
they faced the other direction, watching everyone finish off the remaining men.  
"Relena! Are you okay?" Hilde asked. She came up and hugged her friend.  
"Of course I am. When wouldn't I be?" she said with a smile. Hilde laughed.  
"I guess I should've known better than to think you would be hurt."  
"Where's the assassin?" Duo asked. He had disappeared again.  
"Um, excuse me, but what's going on?" Quatre asked. He, Trowa, and Wufei   
were joining them, out of breath.  
"We'll tell you in a minute, but first," she held up her gun and shot at a window.   
The glass shattered as the bullet passed through one and then the other. Then there was a   
scream. Relena walked behind the windows, Hilde on her heels. A couple of seconds   
later they had the assassin in their possession.  
"That's amazing! How did you know he was there?!" Duo said.   
"Yes. I didn't notice him," Trowa added. The others shook their head in   
agreement.  
"That's because you've been off of training for a year. Hilde and I, on the other   
hand, have been training since exactly one year ago tonight," Relena said. "Now if you'll   
excuse us, we have to be going now, including him."  
"Wait a second Relena. You don't get to show up out of no where and leave   
again, let alone with a criminal in your hands." Wufei stepped forward, but stopped   
when he saw a gun in his face.  
"Not so fast Wufei. We have strict orders from Dr. J, and we intend on carrying   
them out. If you don't like it," Hilde shot right past Wufei's ear. He swallowed hard,   
clearly shaken.  
"Anyone else want to challenge us?" Relena said. When no one moved or said   
anything, they nodded and started hustling the guy towards the door.  
"Relena," Heero said quietly. She heard him, and turned to face the group.  
"You can come if you wish, but if you tell anyone about us or where we are," she   
gritted her teeth and glared, "I guarantee you'll regret that decision." The boys followed   
behind, and everyone was silent the entire way there.  
  



	5. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter Four: The Unread Book and Painful Look  
  
  
Relena, Hilde, and the five pilots stood at the doorway to Dr. J's hidden base.   
Relena stepped up to a control panel and placed her hand on it. Hilde did so as well on   
the other side of the door.  
"Voice identification please," the computer asked.  
"Liz Evans." An eye detector came out, scanning Relena's eyes. Then her hand   
was scanned.  
"Voice identification please."  
"Piper Rhodes." Hilde's eyes and hand was scanned as well.  
"Access granted," the computer replied. The metal door slid open, revealing a   
hallway. As they approached the second door, Relena opened the control panel and   
began typing.  
"I just need to insert your codes into the system, or you won't be able to pass   
through," she explained. Two minutes later they were through the door, and at another   
one.  
"Talk about tight security," Duo said.  
"Dr. J wanted to take extra precautions. We've had people coming a little too   
close for comfort lately, trying to destroy our base," Hilde explained. Relena started   
typing in her access code, as well as the others.  
"I'm surprised whoever's found it hasn't come back with an army," Quatre   
commented. Relena turned around, waiting for the door to open.  
"Well, everyone who has found it never had the chance to tell."  
"What do you mean by that?" Trowa asked this time. Relena turned, walking   
through the door.  
"Hilde and I...we...well...let's just say we took care of it."  
"How did you-" Duo started.  
"I think you know how," Hilde said. She and Relena stopped at a door and   
unlocked it. Then they took the prisoner and shoved him in the cell. Then they closed   
the door and opened the slot in the door. Relena peered in and smiled.  
"I hope you like this place, because you're going to be here for a very long time,"   
she chirped. Then she and Hilde led the others to a stairwell, where they descended two   
flights. Then they walked through double doors, and into a huge hanger where   
construction of two machines was under way.  
"Ah, Liz and Piper, back so soon? I thought you weren't coming home for three   
days," Dr. J said, greeting the group. Relena and Hilde stood next to each other, straight   
as a pin, ready to salute.  
"Mission complete, sir." Relena said.  
"Good, good. Is he in his cell?"  
"Yes sir. Awaiting further orders." The former Gundam team was still in shock   
about Hilde and Relena. They stood there completely silent.  
"Your next mission is to take a break," Dr. J said with a smile. Hilde and Relena   
smiled at each other and saluted again.  
"Mission accepted!" they squealed. Then they hugged Dr. J and jumped up and   
down.  
"A couple of things before you take off. First of all, when you return, your   
Gundams should be complete. Secondly, why did you bring them here?" he nodded   
towards the now completely bewildered boys.  
"They sort of found us, and we told them briefly of the situation. They wanted to   
come," Relena said.  
"I cannot believe you two. After all I've done, and you give away your cover?"  
"But sir, we-"   
"Liz, or should I say Relena? Don't worry, I'm not angry. I knew that your   
feelings would lead you back to your friends, and I knew this would happen. But your   
brother doesn't know, does he?"  
"Absolutely not. If he did, I probably wouldn't be here right now."  
"No, you'd be dead, Lena," Duo said. For the moment the boys were recovered.  
"Well, in any case, this is fine by me. Now hurry up and go before I change my   
mind and send you half way around the world on another mission."  
"Okay! Bye!" The two hyperactive teens raced back the way they came, the   
others close behind. All but Heero.  
"Dr. J?"  
"Yes Heero?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It's not my place to do so. Relena came to me wanting to start over and do what   
she wanted. This was all her choice completely. I thought of telling you but she wanted   
no one from her former life to know about her until she felt it was right." Heero stared   
and then turned around.  
"Bye," Heero started running away. Dr. j shook his head.  
Apparently he still can't quite accept his emotions, he thought sadly.   
  
  
Relena and Hilde dragged their suitcases out of their apartment. The boys were   
waiting in the car for them. After the stuff was loaded into the back, they started heading   
for the Peacecraft house.   
"Where are you going?" Duo asked.  
"We're taking you back home. You do still live there right?" Relena said.  
"No we don't. When you two disappeared, we moved over to the Preventer's   
barracks," Heero said. He was in the front with Relena, who was driving, and Quatre. In   
the back were Hilde, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei. Heero didn't look at Relena once since   
they left the base, and she took notice of this.  
"Fine then. We'll go to Preventers." Relena turned the wheel sharply, sending   
the car into a spin. Everyone yelled, except for Heero. When they were in the right   
direction, Relena peeled out and sped away.  
"God Relena, are you trying to kill us?!" Hilde yelled. When Relena didn't look   
at her, she immediately dropped the subject. Wufei and Duo, however didn't.  
"WOMAN YOU SHALL PAY!" Wufei screamed.  
"RELENA, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Duo screamed as well. Trowa and Quatre's   
faces were extremely pale.  
"Oh shut it you two!" she screamed back. They never heard her speak that way,   
so they dropped it. Then Trowa realized something.  
"How do you know where it is?" he asked. Hilde smiled. Relena did too, but it   
was a bitter one.  
"We've been keeping tabs on you guys. Every now and then we'd pay you a   
visit, but of course you never knew it was us," Relena explained. She looked over at   
Heero, who was still staring out the window. "We wanted to make sure everyone was   
okay," she added. The rest of the ride was in silence again.  
  
  
"See you later!" Hilde yelled to the group. The boys were retreating from the car,   
but once again Heero stayed.  
"Relena, we need to talk," he said. She got out of the car and followed him out of   
Hilde's earshot. When they were far enough, he took her arm and spun her around so she   
was facing him and caught between him and the wall of the building. She glared at him,   
and he returned that with one of his own.  
"What?!" she growled. Her cerulean blue eyes were burning a hole through him,   
and his Persian blue eyes were doing the same to her.  
"Why?" he demanded.  
"Because I had to!" Tears threatened to fall, but she kept them in. Heero saw her   
eyes glinting with them.  
"No you didn't, Relena. Do you have any idea what you put us through?!" Their   
faces were inches apart. Relena looked in his eyes and saw the emotion. She gasped.  
"You wouldn't understand," she whispered. "You have no idea what I was going   
through! Do you know what it feels like to have the entire world looking to you for   
peace? Pressuring you to make things right when you're only one girl who doesn't have   
that much power? Do you understand what it feels like staying at home because you fear   
going out will get you killed? And not having any time for yourself?" The tears started   
flowing. "Do you know what it's like to see the one you love put themselves on the line   
for you because of your ideals? And seeing that person everyday knowing how much   
you love them, but also knowing they won't ever return that feeling?" The last one was a   
whisper, but Heero heard it.   
"Relena you have no right to leave your duties!" She looked at him, and he saw   
the sadness she felt, as well as all the pain.   
"Heero, is that all you have to say?! After I pretty much spilled my heart out to   
you for the second time, you still ignore it?!" She laughed bitterly, anger in it. "Typical   
of you. The Perfect Soldier still stoic through and through. You know what? I think   
everyone is right with what they say." She pushed herself past him, bumping his arm   
hard.  
"What is that?"  
"You have no feelings at all, and you are just a monster!" With that she ran back   
to the car, jumped in, and took off with Hilde. She didn't realize that she left a peace of   
paper behind, which Heero saw and picked up.  
"I'm so sorry Relena," he whispered, before heading into the building.   
  



	6. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter Five: I Know You're Up When I get Home  
  
  
Hilde was gone, with Duo no doubt. It's been two days since the boys found out   
about them, and since then Hilde's every waking moment was spent with Duo.  
"Well, at least things are working out for her," she mumbled. Relena was on her   
lab top, researching the assassin they caught a few days ago. She was dressed in black   
jeans, a pink tank, and a black jean jacket. Her brown hair was half up in a clip. When   
she heard the door open to her hotel room, she thought it was Hilde.  
"Hey Hilde, back so soon?"  
"No," a male voice said. Relena spun around, gun in hand. Standing at the   
doorway was Heero.  
"Oh, it's you," she hissed, turning around. She continued her work, not looking at   
him at all. He moved over to the wall beside her, leaning against it.  
"What is that?" he asked.  
"Info on that assassin."  
"Hm. Can we talk again?" Relena looked at him, stood up, and shook her head.  
"Not if it means the way the last conversation went." She walked over to the   
small kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee. Then she handed him his, and resumed her   
work.  
"It won't. I actually would like to take you out to eat." Relena looked at him,   
hiding her surprise.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Is tonight at seven good?"  
"Sure, but what do I wear?"  
"Nothing fancy, just casual clothes." He headed to the door. "See you at seven,"   
he said before disappearing. Relena stared after him, and then snapped out of her state of   
shock. She ran to the phone and dialed Hilde's cell phone number.  
"Piper here."  
"Hilde, it's Relena. Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Heero's taking me out tonight! Yeah, he just stopped by! You're coming back?   
Good, cause I need help deciding what to wear!" Relena hung up and started pacing back   
and forth.  
"Okay, chill Relena. It's only Heero." She sat on the bed and smiled, grabbing   
her bear and hugging it tightly. She sighed and fell back. "Who am I kidding?! I'm   
going out with Heero! I've been dreaming of this forever!" She smiled again, and closed   
her eyes, wondering what was going to happen. She didn't feel the eyes that were   
watching her from the balcony.  
  
  
So, Liz Evans is truly Relena Dorlain, and she has an infatuation with that pilot   
Heero Yuy. Perfect. The man climbed down the side of the building, disappearing in the   
forest.  
  
  
"How do I look?" Relena spun around so Hilde could see. She smiled brightly.  
"He's gonna stop breathing Relena!" Hilde exclaimed. Relena was wearing black   
leather pants and a dark blue, sparkled tank top. She had on two inch soled, black   
strapped sandals, and her hair was pulled completely up in a French twist. The ends were   
spiral curled and falling down nicely.  
"Don't forget this." Hilde gave her pink lipstick. She quickly applied it and   
smiled. There was a knock at the door.  
"He's here!" Relena ran to the door, slipping on her leather duster. She opened it   
and almost fell over. Heero was wearing black pants, a dark green t-shirt, and a black   
jacket. He offered her his arm.  
"Shall we?" he said. She smiled and followed him out to the car.  
Heero was surprised he didn't fall over. Relena looked absolutely stunning. He   
missed her honey blonde hair though. They got into the car and drove to the restaurant in   
silence.  
  
  
Hilde smiled to herself. I hope she finally gets what she deserves, she thought   
happily. She grabbed the phone and dialed Duo's number at the Preventers. She didn't   
even here the intruder until he talked.  
"Get up slowly," he ordered. Hilde turned around and her eyes went wide.   
"You," she breathed. He only smiled before injecting something in her. She fell   
to the floor in seconds, unconscious.  
"Phase two is complete. On to phase three."  
  
  
Dinner was very good. Heero actually held a conversation with Relena. She was   
continually being surprised throughout the night. After dinner Heero took her to a park   
not far from the hotel. They took a moonlight walk, talking more about a lot of things.  
"Relena?" Heero stopped, causing Relena to as well.  
"What is it?"  
"I have something for you." He handed her a teddy bear, almost exactly like the   
one he gave her last year.  
"Oh Heero, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He   
actually smiled, but she didn't see it.  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Relena," he said. She pulled away and smiled.  
"Thank you so much." Looking at the bear, she started walking again. Heero   
caught up and grabbed her hand. She didn't show it, but this took her aback. She   
squeezed his hand as they continued walking. Heero stopped again and turned her to   
him.  
"Relena, why did you leave?" he blurted out. She sighed and approached a   
bench. Heero followed.  
"I left because it wasn't the life that I wanted. I knew Dr. J would help, so I went   
to him for help, and I asked Hilde to come with."  
"What didn't you like?"  
"Everything. Do you think I actually enjoyed traveling to and from the colonies,   
settling disputes? And sitting there watching everyone act like they're listening to me,   
when they weren't? It just became too much, so I decided to leave."  
"But why become a pilot? Why not a normal life?"  
"I've always wanted to pursue that. I just never told anyone because number one   
my father was a Diplomat, and number two who would want to train a girl?"  
"So you wanted to be a killer," Heero stated. He shook his head, looking down.   
Relena brought his head up again, their eyes level.  
"No, I wanted to help people, to protect them." She let go and stared at the stars   
in the sky. "I knew Dr. J would help, because he saw the good in me doing this. You   
know what he told me?"  
"What?"  
"He said that I followed my emotions, and battles can't be fought if there is no   
heart. He also told me that I was exactly like you." She stared at him. He shook his   
head in protest.  
"No, not like me. Never like me," he whispered. Relena nodded.  
"Yes like you, Heero. A person with a soul who is willing to sacrifice themselves   
for the good of humanity. He knew that if it meant peace for mankind, I would gladly   
sacrifice my self. That's what I did already."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean by leaving my brother, Noin, the others, you. I gave up all that I had to   
help those in need." Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could only sit   
there, astonished by her words.   
She did it for us, he thought. Relena stood up.  
"Let's go back to my place," she said. Heero grabbed her hand and followed, lost   
in thought.  
  
  
Relena tried the handle of the door, but it was locked.  
"That's odd," she said.  
"What?"  
"Well, the door's locked, and Hilde said she was gonna stay here tonight."   
Relena shrugged and got her key out. She unlocked it and stepped inside. It was dark.  
"Hilde!" Relena yelled. Heero walked over to a lamp by the door and turned it   
on. Relena gasped. All around her were piles of papers that were flung everywhere. The   
other lamp was knocked over, and the drawers with their clothes were pulled out,   
clothing scattered everywhere.  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Relena ran all over the place, searching for   
Hilde, but couldn't find her.  
"Heero, we need to-" she stopped dead in her tracks. When she turned, she was   
face to face with the same assassin she caught days ago. He had Heero at gunpoint.  
"Don't move, Relena, or he gets it," the tall, dark haired man ordered. She looked   
at Heero, and then at the table she was standing by.  
"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at him. He smiled.  
"You, miss Peacecraft. And your friends of course, but mostly I want you."  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, pal, but I'm not going to be yours." She opened   
the drawer and searched for her gun. A shot rang out and she looked up, completely still.   
The bullet barely missed her head.  
"Uh uh, I don't think so. Looking for this?" The man held up another gun while   
he still had Heero at gunpoint.   
"Damn," Relena whispered. She put her hands up in surrender. "You can have   
me, but let Heero leave."  
"No Relena," Heero said. He was completely calm, at least on the outside. Inside   
he was shaking with fear, mostly for her and the others.  
"I don't think so. That isn't how it works, Miss Queen of the World. I said I   
wanted him as well. Now, if you do not cooperate, I will kill your boyfriend here."  
"Alright, you've got me okay? Just leave him alone." She started to walk next to   
Heero, but she turned before they started leaving. "If you harm one hair on his head, I   
promise you I will kill you." The man started laughing.  
"You protecting a Gundam pilot? What, he can't take care of himself?" he said   
mockingly. Heero glared at him and Relena did too.  
"I can take care of myself," Heero said flatly. He had his game face on, devoid of   
all emotion. Relena almost cringed.  
"He can, I'm just threatening you because that's what you do when you care for   
someone. Of course, don't think I won't follow through."  
"Whatever you say, Queenie. Now shut up and get moving!" The assassin   
hustled them out the door and into the car. When everyone was seated, the assassin gave   
Relena and Heero a tube with a needle and some liquid. They both looked at it.  
"Do it, or your little friends die. All I have to do is make one phone call, and it's   
sayonara." Both teens huffed in anger and gave themselves the shot. Relena's vision   
immediately began to fade. Heero's did as well.  
"Oh god," Relena whispered, before falling onto Heero. Just before he passed out   
too, he took Relena and laid her on the seat, her head resting in his lap. His last thought   
was: Please be here when I get up.  
  
  
"Heero, hey, Heero buddy! WAKE UP!" Heero slowly opened his eyes. His   
vision adjusted until he was staring at the face of a certain braided pilot.  
"What's going on? Where are we?" he asked groggily, sitting up. He looked   
around the cell they were in. Thick medal bars on three sides surrounded it. The fourth   
side had a cement wall. There were no chairs or benches or anything at all, just the floor.   
"He's awake now?" Quatre asked. Heero looked to his right and realized that   
there were three cells, each holding his friends. To the right were Quatre, Dorothy,   
Wufei, and Sally. To the left were Trowa, Catherine, and Hilde. In his cell was he and   
Duo. He noticed someone missing.  
"Where's Relena?" Heero demanded. Everyone looked away.  
"When we woke up, she wasn't here. We weren't sure if she was taken or not.   
I'm sorry Heero," Duo said. Heero clenched his fists at his side, trying to control his   
anger.  
  
  
Relena's head was pounding fiercely. She let her eyes adjust to the light, and then   
she examined her surroundings. She was in a small room with one door and no window.   
There was only one other chair besides hers. She heard footsteps and a man entered the   
room.  
"Hello Liz, or is it Relena again?" a man with black hair and green eyes said.   
Two guards accompanied him.  
"What do you want, Michael?" she asked.   
"Well, I was hoping we could chit chat for a while, but since you want to cut to   
the chase, I'll tell you. You're going to give me the location of your rebel base, and give   
me the access codes to the security system so I can get the Gundam layout."  
"And what makes you think I'll cooperate?" she asked mockingly. Her eyes   
flared with anger and defiance. He walked up to her and punched her in the face very   
hard so that her lip split and started bleeding.  
"Tell me now," Michael demanded again.  
"Never."  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to get it out of you the hard way." He took out a dagger   
and raised it to her cheek.  
  
  
Heero jumped when he heard the screams.   
"Oh god! That's Relena's voice!" Dorothy said. Everyone paled greatly. The   
girls were shaking with fear somewhat. Heero pounded and kicked at the bars that were   
holding him in.  
"Heero, that won't help her!" Trowa screamed over the noise. Heero stopped and   
started pacing back and forth again.   
"When I get out of here," he growled. Everyone unconsciously shuttered. They   
had never, ever seen Heero so angry. They knew that whomever was behind this didn't   
have a prayer left now.  
"Trowa, what's gonna happen?" Catherine asked. He shrugged and looked away.  
"I don't know," he whispered. Everyone huddled in silence, hearing the ear   
piercing screams of the helpless Relena.  
  
  
An hour later everyone was asleep. They awoke to the echoing sounds of boots   
on the cement. Two guards appeared, dragging a tattered and beaten up Relena in their   
arms. They opened the door to Duo and Heero's cell, forcing Relena to stand. She   
managed, and then they pushed her in. She gathered her strength and stood up, turning   
towards the guards. A man with black hair appeared.  
"Sleep tight Relena. And thank you for the fun. We'll do it again tomorrow," he   
said, smiling. When he and the guards disappeared down the dark hall, Relena turned to   
Heero, who was now at her side.  
"Oh thank god you're all okay." Her eyes rolled back, and she plummeted down.   
Heero caught her and gently as he could, laid her on the cold floor. Duo helped him, and   
they both sat over her. She opened her eyes slowly.  
"Thanks."  
"Relena, you shouldn't try to talk right now. You need your strength," Heero   
said. He went to help her sit up, and she cried out in pain.  
"What is it, Lena?" Duo asked.   
"Take my jacket off." Heero and Duo looked at each other and slowly removed   
it. Her shirt was torn up, showing skin with deep gashes that were bleeding really badly.   
They were all over her back and front.   
"Oh god, Relena," Hilde whispered. She started to cry as she looked at her   
injured friend.  
"Who was that man?" Sally asked. Hilde decided to answer.  
"His name is Michael Parker. He is a former Oz leader. I know because he was   
the head of my unit when I was in Oz." Dorothy gasped. She started shaking her head.  
"You don't mean the Michael Parker? The one they call the Blood Count?"  
"Yes, that's him all right. He's the one who helped with Operation Meteor, and   
he's responsible for most of the attacks made by Oz. Relena and I discovered him about   
three months ago here in Sank. We knew him right away, but because we had changed   
identities, he had no idea who either of us was."  
Relena slowly sat up as Heero began dressing her wounds with ripped pieces of   
his cotton coat.  
"Hilde and stopped him the first time he tried to break in to Dr. J's base. We   
thought we got rid of him, but apparently we didn't."  
"Relena, I'm curious, why does he want to get into the base?" Quatre asked.  
"He wants to get rid of our rebel base and get the base plans for the construction   
of a Gundam."  
"Why does he want the Gundam's plans?" Wufei asked.  
"He's going to build a new Oz, one that uses Gundams instead of dolls and suits."  
"And he took all of us because-" Catherine was cut off.  
"Because he figured you would just get in the way as well as Hilde and I. I don't   
think you know this, but during the war you five actually foiled another large plan of his,   
as well as Operation Meteor. For that, he's planning on getting rid of you."  
"But that still doesn't explain why he took Catherine, Dorothy, and I?" Sally said.   
This point perplexed Relena.  
"I honestly have no idea why. Possibly because you're very close to at least one   
of us," she suggested. She winced in pain as Heero bandaged up her leg and arm. She   
noticed that he and Duo had been completely silent the whole time.  
They're probably still angry with Hilde and I for leaving, not to mention keeping   
all of this information from them, she thought.  
"Okay guys, I suggest we get to work on Operation Escape," Hilde suggested.   
She looked at Relena, and they nodded. Relena knew Hilde had noticed Heero and Duo's   
behavior as well.  
"But first Hilde and I have something to share." Heero was still concentrating on   
Relena's wounds, and Duo was staring at the floor.  
"What is it?" Dorothy asked. Everyone was staring at the two girls expectantly.  
"We want to tell you why we left, what our skills are now, and then how to bust   
out of here." That did it. Heero stopped messing with Relena's wounds, and Duo made   
his way over to Hilde.   
"Well, I left because Relena asked me too, and I wanted to use my life for   
something good. After all, even if the war is over, there are still a lot of people forming a   
lot of Rebel Factions all over the place." Hilde looked right at Duo. "And I left because   
I didn't want to be hurt anymore. Duo, the pain I got from seeing you every day and   
knowing that you don't care for me the way I do for you was killing me. I needed to get   
away, so I left."  
"Hilde, I had no idea, babe. There's something I need to get out though, so no   
laughing," he said to everyone. "Hilde, I do like you, a lot. And I can't stress that   
enough. I was stupid for not showing you sooner, but I am only sixteen, so can ya blame   
a guy for being stumped? The point is that this last year was absolute hell for me. I love   
ya Hilde, and I do not wanna let you go ever again."  
"Oh Duo, that's so-" she was cut off by a kiss.  
"Now isn't that sweet," Dorothy said. Catherine, she, Sally, and Relena were   
smiling.  
"It's about time Duo, you braided dummy. You have no clue how long I had to   
listen to her praise you," Relena said. Hilde broke the kiss and glared.  
"Oh yeah, well what about you, miss I-can't-live-without-Heero! Huh?" When   
Hilde realized what she said she covered her mouth with her hands. Duo smirked,   
Catherine and Dorothy stifled giggles, Sally grinned, Trowa smiled, Wufei shook his   
head, and Quatre smiled too. Heero stared at Relena, who was blushing.  
"Damn it Hilde! You know I can't help that! And that was a secret! When we   
get out of here, you're one dead assassin!" She tried to stand, but fell again in pain.  
"Careful Relena. I'm afraid you're restricted greatly right now," Heero said. She   
nodded her head, remembering their task.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, listen up, cause we're gonna bust out of here!" Hilde   
exclaimed.   



	7. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Chapter Six: Let Me Go, Let Me Leave  
  
  
Jerry looked at the monitoring screen to the three cells. He saw everyone there,   
but then he noticed something.  
"Hey Tom, this is Jerry. I'm going to check on the prisoners. I'll be back in   
five," he said in the intercom.  
"Roger." Jerry grabbed his gun and went down to the first floor, entering a dark   
hall. At the end were three cells. One looked empty.   
"Hey, where's your friends?" he asked the other occupants. They shrugged. He   
opened the cell door and walked in, looking around. No one was there.  
"Tom, we have a break out. Cover the base immediately!" he said through his   
walky talky.  
  
  
Duo smiled and looked over at Relena and Heero, who was helping her stay up.   
They were all on the ceiling, supporting themselves by keeping their hands and feet   
against the walls. When the guard made the call, he jumped down. The guard spun   
around, gun up.  
"Where the hell did you come from?!" Duo put his hands up.  
"Chill out buddy. I mean no harm," he said. He approached the man.  
Heero looked at Relena, who nodded. They were kiddy corner from Duo. The   
guard was about half way between them. Relena was basically on top of Heero,   
supporting herself as much as possible. Heero was underneath helping her. On the count   
of three, he jumped down. Then he held his arms out to catch Relena. She fell, and he   
caught her, swiftly flipping her right side up. By this time the guard heard them and had   
the gun pointed at them now. He forgot about Duo.  
"Excuse me," Duo said. The guard went to turn, and Duo punched him really   
hard in the face. The gun went flying, and the guard almost fell, but he managed to keep   
his balance. He was getting ready to hit Duo when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He   
turned around and met a fist again. Then someone kneed him in the stomach, knocking   
him unconscious.  
"Nice one Heero," Relena said, smiling. He swiped the gun up as Relena got the   
keys. She tossed them to Duo, and started leaving.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Heero said.  
"To repay an old friend."  
"Not in your condition," he protested. She rolled her eyes. Then she put her   
hands straight out, flung them down and then up over her head, doing a back hand spring.  
"What condition?" she said, smiling. When Heero just stared, she started   
laughing again. "You forget who trained me, Mister. Now, I have business to attend to."   
With that she was running down the hall, out of sight. Heero grunted.  
"Get out as fast as you can. I'm going after Relena," he said, taking off.  
"Ya know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Heero likes her. Don't you think   
so?" Duo said. Everyone smiled as they made their way out of the compound.  
  
  
Relena rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. At the end of the hall were two   
guards, waiting outside of the room she need to get in to. She started creeping back into   
the shadows when a hand clamped her on the shoulder. She spun around to meet Heero's   
eyes.  
"You scared the living daylights out of me, Heero! Why are you here?" she   
asked, following him back. They stood straight against the wall, hiding themselves.  
"You aren't doing this alone," he answered. She huffed, and then smiled to   
herself.  
"Fine. We need to get rid of those guards right there," she said, nodding in that   
direction. He nodded, and they started slowly creeping forward. As they got closer, they   
realized the guards were asleep. Relena stood in front of one, while Heero took the other.  
"Sleeping on the job?" she said loudly. Both guards went to jump up, but they   
didn't get far. Relena hit him in a pressure point, and he went down. Heero did the same   
to the other one.   
"Two down, one to go," Heero whispered. Relena and he looked at the door. She   
brought her leg up and kicked it open. They crept inside, where there was a bed. It   
looked like a form was in it.  
"Bingo!" She ripped the sheets up and pointed her gun at...a dummy! "Shit!   
Heero run!" They turned, but Relena slammed into Heero, who had stopped. Michael   
was standing there with a gun pointed at them.  
"Very clever of you. Sorry I had to foil your plans. Oh wait! No I'm not!" He   
grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her forward. Then he ushered Heero out into the hall   
with her. "Move," he ordered. They did as he said, and started walking.   
About five doors down, they stopped. He ushered the pair inside and sat them in   
chairs that her back to back. Then he tied them to the chairs, their hands bound together.  
"Unfortunately your friends made it out, but I assure you that you will not." He   
pulled a sheet off of a large thing in front of them. It was a bomb.  
"Oh wonderful," Relena muttered. She glared at Michael, whose green eyes were   
dancing with triumph.  
"Have a nice last ten minutes together!" He laughed evilly and then disappeared.   
Relena started fiddling with the ropes.   
"Heero, in my back pocket I have a pocket knife. Can you reach it?" She was   
thankful that he couldn't see her face, because she knew it was extremely red.  
"I'll try," he replied. Why am I getting butterflies again? he puzzled. He reached her back   
pocket and grabbed the pocketknife.   
"Heero, do you have it?"  
"Yes. I'm cutting the ropes now."  
"Well hurry because we only have five minutes to break free and stop the bomb!"   
About two minutes later he was free, and Relena's hands were, so she started cutting   
herself out of the chair. Heero in the meantime scanned the bomb.  
"Damn," he said. "It's made so that if we move it, it'll blow. We can't touch it."  
"Fine, then lets go before it blows! We only have one minute!" She grabbed his   
hand and took off. They raced down two flights of stairs to a door. They pounded   
against it until it burst open. Then they race across the large yard. Unfortunately they   
weren't fast enough. The bomb exploded, sending them flying apart.  
  
  
Duo, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine saw the   
explosion as they hid in the forest.  
"Relena," Hilde whispered.  
"Heero too," Duo added. He held Hilde tight as tears began to stream down her   
face. The others were too shocked to do anything else.  
  
  
Heero felt a lot of weight on his back. He started to slowly turn from his stomach   
to his back, pushing the piece of building off of him. He sat up, his bangs in his eyes. He   
examined his injuries. There were scrapes and burns all over him, but nothing too   
serious. He started standing up when he remembered something.  
"RELENA!" he screamed loudly. He started jogging around the debris, hoping   
she was okay. A shot rang out and he stopped and turned around. The man responsible   
for this was standing in front of him now, a gun rose to his form. Heero glared at him.  
"Looks like the former Queen is dead. But now I have to get rid of you."   
Michael smiled and started pulling the trigger. A shot rang out again, and Michael   
slumped to the ground, dead. Standing in his place was Relena, still pointing the gun up   
to where Michael had just been. Heero was only a few feet away.  
"Relena," he whispered. She smiled.  
"Mission...Complete," she said, before her hand dropped down. She dropped the   
gun, and started falling. Heero darted to her and caught her in his arms. She smiled   
weakly at him.  
"Relena, are you okay?"  
"For once it was I who was protecting you. Thank you for everything." Her eyes   
closed, and she was gone. Heero cradled her gently, as a tear slid down his cheek.   
Another followed, and another, until he couldn't hold back any more. For the first time   
in his life, Heero cried.  



	8. Hunter

Hunter  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Relena snuck into the Preventers Headquarters. It has been three months since   
her encounter, and she was doing much better now. She was back with Dr. J, training   
again to get her strength back up. Hilde rejoined the pilots and their friends, while   
Relena remained a student of Dr. J's.  
She climbed the stairs to the second floor. Room 213, she thought. When she   
found it, she opened the door and snuck inside, examining her surroundings.  
"You're late," a voice said. She approached a figure standing at the window. The   
only light illuminating the room was the moon.  
"Sorry Heero. Did you want me to be loud?" she asked, joking around. He   
smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"Are you sure about this? Once you leave, there's no coming back," he warned.   
She smiled and ran her fingers through his unruly brown hair.  
"I'm positive." He sighed and put his hand behind her head, kissing her   
passionately. His fingers stroked her brown, silky hair, as she did the same. When it   
ended, they gazed at each other and smiled.  
"Let's move then," he said. Within seconds they had disappeared into the   
darkness of the night.  
  
  
Millardo, Noin, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hilde, and Duo reported to Colonel Une's   
office at nine the next morning. She said she had something important to show them.  
"Sit down please." They all took their respectful spots and sat, awaiting the   
important news.  
"What is this about?" Sally said, joining them. "Sorry I'm late. I had some   
business to finish." She sat next to Wufei.  
"It's fine. Now, I think it's better if I show you this than tell you." She pointed a   
controller at the screen and pressed the play button. The image on the screen was of a   
girl with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes and a boy with unruly brown hair and   
Persian blue eyes.  
"Hello everyone. Relena here. I figured that before Heero and I disappeared, we   
should tell you what's going on. Millardo and Noin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me,   
but it was for your own good that I keep it from you. Yes, that was I at the ball a few   
months ago. Don't try to find us, because it will be a waste of time. When we want to be   
found, you'll know. And Millardo, don't be angry with me. This is for me as well, and I   
hope you can understand. I love you all very much, and don't worry; I've got Heero to   
protect me. Speaking of, I think there's something he wants to say." Heero appeared,   
replacing Relena's face.  
"Pilots, I know you are very capable of getting along without me. Quatre, I would   
like you to lead the team. Take care everyone." Then Relena returned.  
"See you in the future." The screen went fuzzy. Everyone was shocked.  
"Well, I guess we'll see 'em when they wanna be seen," Duo concluded.  
"I'm glad they're finally together," Hilde said. The group left, talking about the   
new situation.  
"Millardo?"   
"Yes, Noin?"  
"Are you going to be okay with this?"  
"Yeah." He hugged his wife and smiled. "She's happy, and that's all that   
matters."  
  
  
  
Hunter   
  
by Dido  
  
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home.  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there.  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go?  
For this Queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.  
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down.  
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's brought in.  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go?  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again,  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave,  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now,  
And I don't know what to say to you but I smile anyhow,  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking,  
I want to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again,   
To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
  
  
I thought this song described the way Relena felt about her duty as Vice Foreign   
Minister, so I used it as the title of my story, and also the chapter headings. Tell me   
what you think! ^-^  



End file.
